Food For Thought
by Ariqu
Summary: TK and Kari go on a DATE! Dinner and a movie. But they see Digimon the movie? Made especially Davis Inturrption Free.(But I sisn't say anything about not bashing him!) It's TAKARI. And if you're Taiora fan to boot, there's an extra special bit in here for


****

Food for Thought

Woohoo! **TAKARI** to the rescue! Yes, it's **TAKARI**! I love em all! More! All thoughts are in _italics. _If you like this one(Or even if you don't,), why don't you give me a review? Keeps **Takari** writers happy.

--

"Grapes?" Kari asked.

"Grapes." TK confirmed.

"Really?" Kari continued.

"No." TK Admitted.

"You..." Kari said, becoming annoyed.

TK laughed softly. "Hehe..."

"What is it then?" Kari asked again.

"Hmm... I don't think I'm going to tell you."

"C'mon, you said you would!" She grumped.

TK sighed. "Alright... It's pizza."

"How original..." Kari joked.

"Well, it's the truth." TK retorted.

The line went silent. After a few seconds...

"Really?" Kari asked.

TK laughed again. "Yep, Pizza: It may not be very unique, but it's good."

"You better not be lying to me, TK." Kari threatened.

TK looked around. "I told you, it's the truth. Would I ever lie to you?"

Dead air followed.

"Kari?" TK asked.

Kari began laughing. "Hehe... How do you like it?"

"Alright," TK sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"You're not getting off that easily! Oh no. You're taking me out to dinner and a movie!" She demanded.

TK frowned. "Uhh-"

Kari cut him off. "Tomorrow at 7. Pick me up at my place. I'll be waiting..." She taunted and then hung up.

TK hung up. _How did that happen?_ He pondered. Then, like a boomerang, his engagement(Or rather, date,)flew back into his thoughts.

__

Dinner and a movie, huh? He thought, _That shouldn't be too hard..._

He pulled out the newspaper. _Let's see... No. No. Not in a million years... What the-?_ _"Digimon?"_ His thoughts were interrupted.

****

*RING*

He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh," Kari began, "And I want to see Digimon. See ya tomorrow!" And then she hung up.

"Ok..." TK sighed, hanging up. _Now that THAT'S taken care of... _He dropped the paper and picked up the phonebook. 

He started flipping through the pages. _Let's see... Dinner... That would be under 'R'..._ _Ok... Ummmmm... Seafood? Italian? Chinese? American? Errr... Choices, choices..._ He continued to flip. _No. No. WOAH...Ewww... Nu-uh... Umm.. Indian?_ His thoughts stopped.

"Indian?" He repeated, "Yeah. That's it."

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Odaiba Indian Restaurant. How may I help you?" The attendant asked.

"Ahh, yes. I need a reservation for 2 tomorrow night at 7:30pm." TK stated.

"Hmmm.." The attendant paused. "Ok! Tomorrow at 7:30pm. And the name, sir?" The waiter prompted.

TK got a big kick out of being called sir. "Takashi. Takeru Takashi."

"Ok. Party of 2 for Takashi at 7:30pm. We look forward to serving you, Mr. Takashi. Thank you." The voice said.

"Thank you." TK said, and hung up.

__

This will be great! Now, what to wear... What do you wear to an Indian restaurant? TK's mind blarped. _Better call Matt..._

-Next day-

The day was new. Winter was at its end for the year. The cold air was still flowing around outside, but was warmed by the sun in the now cloudless sky. Sunlight hadn't been present for the whole winter. Small patches of snow and ice were melting away. The sun glistened of the frozen bodies as if they were lenses, made to concentrate the light to destroy itself. Grass spots were abundant and wet, making the air sweet.

TK opened his window and took a great breath, _Ahhh... Spring... Lovely._ His mind wandered. _Lovely... Something else... SomeONE else... Kari!_ He smiled. 

Kari was the one person who could warm him on the coldest of days. When she was in his presence, the world was colorless; Odorless; Without shape or form. It was only her and himself.

He got up and put on some clothes. _Tonight... Tonight I will tell her my feelings._ He assured himself. He walked out to meet his mother who was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, TK." She greeted.

"*YAWN* Morning." He replied. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So..." His mother paused. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Uhh.. I'm.. Not doing any..thing TODAY." He stuttered out. "I'm going.. To d-dinner a-and... A. Movie... TONIGHT..." He managed to say, sweating heavily.

"Oh?" His mom implied. "With who?"

TK swallowed hard. He didn't know how she would take the word DATE. "Umm... Wi-with K-Kari..." He said carefully.

His mom turned around from the stove she was cooking at. "You mean like a date?" She asked.

TK looked at his mom sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't going to call it THAT... She.. Didn't call it THAT..." He tried to reason.

His mom turned back around. "TK... I don't know too much about this. I know you're a very responsible person and Kari's a very sweet and responsible person... It's just that-" She stopped mid-sentence.

TK gained a serious, almost sad face. "It's just that... we're too young, right?" He asked.

She stopped again. "It's just that... I don't want you to be hurt. Like I was..." She looked down.

Tk stood up and walked behind his mom and hugged her. "Mom. I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He said.

"No." She said. Tk let go and she turned around. "No, TK. I don't want you to be unhappy. You know how it goes: "It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." You should have the chance." She said.

TK smiled. "Thanks mom."

They hugged. "I'm going to go see Matt now. I'll be back soon." He said.

"Ok." His mom said, letting go. "You going to eat first?" She asked.

"I'll eat when I get back." TK said. He walked to the door and pulled his coat off from the hook by the door. After throwing it on, he walked out the door.

-Kamiya apartment-

Kari was on the phone with Yolei who had set the whole thing up.

"So he fell for it?" Yolei asked excitedly.

"Yep! Hook, line, and sinker! We're going to a dinner and a movie tonight at 7!" Kari exclaimed, almost yelling.

"Oh!" Yolei exhaled, "You two are so cute together! I wish I could get a boy to even notice me! You are SO lucky!"

Kari blushed. "Hey, Michael was interested in a date, remember?"

"Yeah, only one small problem... He lives in AMERICA!" Yolei steamed.

Kari began giggling. "You're really funny when you're agitated, you know that?"

Yolei was silent for a while. "Ok, well, you two have fun tonight. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Yolei yelled.

"What would that be?" Kari teased.

"...Well, don't get married until AT LEAST, until after the third date!" Yolei joked. "Well, I've gotta go. Customers..."

"Ok. And thanks, Yolei." Kari said and hung up.

She sat on the couch, smiling, dreaming about the wonderful night she was going to have.

"Who's number 2?" Tai implied.

Kari's smile dissipated and she sat straight up.

"Did you listen to my WHOLE conversation?" Kari asked quickly.

"Only what you said." Tai said, standing behind her.

"Well, it's none of your business!" Kari stated and then crossed her arms and sat back again.

"Sheesh. Sorry I asked." Tai walked around to face his sister. "It sounds like you have a date tonight at 7. Am I wrong?" He inquired.

Kari sat silent for a few seconds and then dropped her arms to her sides. "I have a date." She said meekly.

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. I see. And who would this "Date" be with?" Tai continued.

Kari opened her eyes straight at Tai.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She stated firmly.

Tai continued to look at her.

"...Alright." Kari finally broke, "TK."

Tai continued to stare at his sister.

"What?" Kari eyed her brother.

Tai smiled. "Nothing. Just seeing if you were lying. So... TK, eh? You don't like Davis?"

Kari frowned at Tai. "That little FREAK thinks I'm HIS!" She yelled.

Tai fell off the couch. "Ok... I can see you don't..." He pulled himself back up. "So... What are you doing tonight? I heard something about dinner and a movie." Tai resumed his game of 40 questions.

"Well, like I said, it's really none of your business." Kari restated.

Tai laughed. "Well, if you don't think I should know, that's your choice. I'm gonna go see So-..." Tai paused standing up.

"So-who?" Kari asked. "So-ra?"

Tai blushed and stood up. "So-me one. Bye." Tai ran out of the house.

---FBT---

__

Hehe... He just gave me my first prybar... Kari schemed.

-Ishida apartment-

****

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Matt woke up. _Wha- what ti- ohhhh..._ "COMING!!" Matt yelled.

He got up and slipped on a pair of pants. Tripping over various stuff left from the wild party from the night before, Matt made his way to the door.

"Who is it?!" Matt called.

"It's me! TK!" TK yelled from the opposite side of the door.

Matt opened the door. "Hey little bro, what's up?" Matt asked, yawning.

"Did I wake you?" TK asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I needed to get up though." He assured his brother.

"Can I come in?" TK inquired.

"Matt looked behind himself. "Uhh..." he looked back, "It's kinda a mess."

TK shrugged. "Can't be any worse than your old room!"

Matt moved out of the doorway and TK walked in.

"So." Matt began, "What brings you to the Ishida Castle?" Matt sat down on the couch.

TK carefully made his way across the floor, which was covered with all kinds of stuff. "Wild party?" He asked, sitting beside his brother.

"The band had a great time trashing the place after our gig last night." He shrugged.

"I see." TK said, surveying the apartment, "Matt, I sorta have a... thing-"

"Date" Matt helped.

"Ahh. yeah. Um, anyway I need some advice." TK said.

Matt got up and walked to the kitchen. "Who is it?"

TK's face became a tomato at the question. "Does it matter?"

"It's Kari. Ok. What do you want to know?" Matt said, running water into a coffeepot.

TK got up and walked very carefully to the kitchen. "How did you know?"

Matt smiled and turned off the water. "Older brother ability." he shrugged.

TK kept focus on Matt for a bit, and then turned away. "So, I was wondering, what should I do?"

Matt put a filter in the coffee maker and put the pot in its holder. "Well, I've got standard advice and I've got Kari-specific advice." He said, leaning against the counter.

TK looked back at Matt. "I think I already know the standard advice. So what's the Kari-specific advice?" He prompted.

Matt smiled again. "Be yourself."

"Crap. I thought that was the standard advice." TK dropped his head.

Matt stood up and put his hands on TK's shoulders. "Hey. I have to be honest with you. There is no Kari-specific advice. The only thing I can tell you is to be yourself and do over-do yourself." Matt sympathized.

TK looked back at his brother who had turned around again. "Thanks, Matt."

Matt nodded his head. "Anytime, bro. Coffee?" Matt asked, holding up a cup.

"No. I need to talk to someone else now. But I do have another question." TK replied.

"Shoot." Matt waved.

"What do you wear to an Indian restaurant?" TK shrugged.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I have to refer to advice number 2. Don't over-due yourself. Go check it out now and see." Matt turned around and drank some coffee.

TK laughed a bit. "Well, I'm off, oh great temple of wisdom."

Matt bowed and spilled some coffee on his feet, causing him to jump and dance around. TK grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He then dumped it on Matt's feet. Matt stopped dancing and looked up at TK. "Thanks. Later."

TK grabbed a towel and threw it to Matt. He then found his way throughout the maze of crap on the floor and left the apartment.

-Sora's apartment-

*DING*

Sora was talking to Tai who had arrived earlier.(Duh...)

"Expecting someone, Sora?" Tai asked.

Sora frowned and got up. She walked to the door and examined the face through the lens in the door.

"TK!" Sora exclaimed and opened the door. "TK! What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Hey Sora. Are you busy?" TK inquired.

"Tai's he-" She was cut off by Tai.

"Hey little man!" Tai yelled.

Sora moved out of the doorway. "Come in."

TK walked in. Sora closed the door and walked over to her seat at the table with Tai.

"Have a seat, TK." Sora beckoned.

He complied and sat on the opposite side of the table from Tai and Sora.

"So," Tai started, "What brings you here?"

TK took off his hat and fidgeted with it. "I came to talk to Sora about something kinda... Embarrassing." He continued to fidget.

Sora looked at Tai.

"...I'll... just be outside." Tai said, getting up.

After he had closed the door. Sora turned her attention to TK.

"What's so embarrassing, TK?" Sora asked delicately.

TK looked up from his hat. "I need to ask you about... Girls."

Sora's eyes got very big. "Umm, TK, isn't that something you need to discuss with your mom?" She asked nervously.

TK looked at Sora with confusion and then realized what was being implied. "No. NO. Not like that."

Sora wiped her forehead. "So..." She chuckled a bit, "What about 'Girls'?"

"Everything. Likes. Dislikes. Priorities. Thought patterns. Everything." TK said.

Sora thought for a minute. "First, why do you want to know?" She inquired.

TK began to blush. "I.. Sorta... Have.. A..... Date.... Tonight."

Sora giggled. "How sweet! Who's the lucky lady?" She continued.

TK lowered his head to the table and spoke very quietly. "Kari."

Sora covered her mouth to prevent screaming. "Kari?! Tai's little sister Kari?!"

TK lifted his head a little and nodded.

"Does Tai know?" She asked quietly.

TK shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's kinda cold out there so I'm going to be quick about this." Sora admitted. "Girls like guys who are nice, strong, and good looking. We like flowers, long walks on the beach, and spending time with people we love. No problem for you!" She stated.

TK blushed. "Tai's a lucky guy."

Sora smiled. "Yeah.." She stopped, "Hey! Did he tell you?" She asked quickly.

TK shook his head. "He didn't have to say anything. I'm not dumb. I can see things like that." TK replied.

"You'll do fine tonight. Just don't forget the flowers!" She laughed.

"Thanks Sora. Well, I'm sure Tai's probably freezing and I need to go scout out the restaurant. Later!" TK got up and pushed in his chair. He walked to the door and opened it. Tai fell over on top of him.

"Hey!" TK yelled.

Tai got up as fast as he could. "Oops, sorry TK. Here." He offered TK his hand. Tk accepted and pulled himself up. Sora was frowning with her arms crossed behind Tai. 

"Umm, I heard you had a date with Kari tonight earlier. We'll talk later." Tai winked an eye.

"Ok, later!" TK announced as he walked away.

-Odaiba Indian Restaurant-

TK walked up the sidewalk in front of the large building. He watched the people entering and leaving as he walked up and passed.

__

Whew. Good. Informal. He thought. _Now, I need flowers. But what kind?_

He made his way to a small flower shop on a corner. As he entered, the scent of millions of flowers assaulted his nose. He coughed to clear his lungs of the pollen, which he had probably inhaled. Stopping in mid-shop, he browsed the assortment of pinks, reds, whites, reds, and yellows.

__

So many... His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"May I help you?" The voice asked.

TK turned and walked up to the person who was attending the shop.

"Uhh, yeah, I need some flowers." TK said.

The clerk looked at TK and laughed. "Well, you're in the right place. What kind are you looking for?" The old man asked.

TK shrugged. "I don't know. What do you suggest for a first date?"

"The clerk looked up for a bit, and then laid his eyes back on TK. "You're pretty young, I assume?" She asked.

"Well, depends on your definition of young..." TK replied.

The old man snapped his fingers. "I have it!" He brushed past TK and pulled something out of the corner of one of the shelves. Yellow daisies and pink carnations surrounded by a sparse collection of tiny white flowers made up the bouquet.

"This!" He exclaimed, "This is what you need!" He handed the bouquet to TK. TK examined it. Memories washed over his mind of Kari and him. When they were little, all the way up until now. He smiled at the thoughts.

"I'll take them." TK finally said.

The old man walked back to the counter and TK followed. He paid for the flowers and walked to the door.

"Thank you, sir!" He yelled across the shop. The old man waved and TK pushed out the doors.

-Takashi apartment(again)-

TK walked in and went to the kitchen. He dug through the cupboards until he found a suitable vase to keep the flowers in until he left. His mom came in behind him.

"They're beautiful, TK." She said.

"Yes, they are." TK admitted.

"I remember when your father used to bring me flowers..." She stared off through the kitchen window.

__

I sure hope I don't turn out like dad did. TK thought.

TK turned around and walked by his mom, out of the kitchen. He went to his bedroom to prepare for the night. He tried to think of what he was going to say. What he would do. But all that would register was that lovely face he couldn't forget. Her voice, always intoning happiness in his heart. 

He couldn't sleep at night sometimes, he loved her so much. He flopped onto his bed and lay down. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the night's events. Meeting her, taking her to the restaurant, talking over the meal, walking with her to the movie theater... He imagined each step of their feet singularly. When he finished the night, he opened his eyes and smiled. He then looked at the clock.

__

6:47? He frowned at the clock. _Good thing I didn't over-dream._

He got up and changed into his chosen apparel for the night. A nice pair of light grey cargo pants and a long sleeve, yellow shirt. He decided to skip the hat. He checked himself in the mirror. _Don't over-do yourself._ Matt's advice echoed in TK's head. He made sure he had everything and walked out of his room to the kitchen. He grabbed his flowers and made his way to the door.

"Going without saying goodbye?" His mother asked.

TK turned around. "I didn't see you. Goodbye." He turned and opened the door.

"TK." His mother began, "Be safe. There are all kinds of weird-o's out there. I don't want to see you or Kari hurt."

TK nodded his head and left.

-The sidewalk-

TK tried to figure out what he was going to say when he got to Kari's. _Hi, Kari. Ready? No. Hi. These are for you! You look especially beautiful tonight. Shall we go? Ehh, a little less mabey..._ He pondered. He found his way to the Kamiya door and stopped. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door buzzer.

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hi TK." Tai greeted him. "Kari almost ready. Come in."

TK followed Tai into the apartment.

"Nice place you have here." TK complimented.

"Thanks. Hey, TK, I need to talk to you." Tai said.

TK nodded.

"You probably think you know what I'm going to say, but you don't. Look, I don't know if you know, but Davis is, well, how shall I say... Possessive."

TK gave Tai a "I'm-around-that-guy-almost-every-day.-Of-course-I-know" looks.

"Anyway, I just want to know... If Davis were to become... Violent..." Tai was cut off by TK.

"Tai, I would do ANYTHING to protect Kari. You know that." TK explained.

Tai nodded his head. "Well, just in case, I want you to take this:"

He brandished a small pocketknife.

TK looked at the knife wide-eyed.

"Please... For Kari." Tai begged. TK looked Tai in the eyes, and took the knife. He quickly slipped it in one of his less-useful pockets and nodded to Tai.

Tai got up and walked to Kari's door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"TK's waiting for you out here!" He called through the door. He then walked back into the room where TK was waiting. "She'll be out in a sec." He confirmed.

TK heard the sound of a door opening and then saw the most beautiful sight he had beheld: She was radiant. She wore black slacks and pink sweater. TK stood in awe, unable to move. She walked up to TK with a large smile on her face.

"Hi TK! Are these for me?" She pointed at the flowers.

TK snapped out of his trance. "Uhh.. Oh! Hi. Hehehe..Uh... Yeah, these are for you." He held out the flowers. Kari took them and smelled them. 

"You're so sweet, TK." She smiled and went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. She came back out and approached TK. "Ready?"

TK nodded as smiled. They turned to leave when Tai yelled back at them. 

"Hey you two!" He called. They turned around and were caught by a bright flash, followed by the sight of Tai waving and holding a camera.

They looked at each other, and then turned and left.

-Odaiba Indian Restaurant-

TK and Kari walked in to the lobby area of the establishment. A man at a podium was taking reservations. They walked up.

"How may I help you?" The man asked.

"Party of 2 for Takashi?" TK inclined.

The man looked at the book and then looked at TK. "Ah. Here we are. Party of 2 for Takeru Takashi at 7:30pm. Please follow me."

He led them to a booth with a candle lit on the table.

"Please have a seat. Mr. Yagumi will be your waiter. He'll be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal." He said, and then left.

The two sat across from each other. TK smiled nervously at Kari.

"You ever had Indian food before?" He asked.

Kari shook her head.

"Me neither." TK admitted.

A man walked up with 2 menus put them in front of TK and Kari followed by 2 glasses of water.

"I'm Mr. Yagumi, your waiter for this evening. May I interest you in a drink to start tonight?" He prompted.

TK looked at Kari. "I'll have green tea." Kari requested.

The waiter looked at TK. "I'll have what she's having." TK said.

The waiter wrote the order down. "I'll be right back with your tea." He then walked off.

"I hope green tea is the same in India as it is here." Kari said. TK laughed.

"So... What to order..." He looked down at the menu. Kari looked down as well.

"I don't know what any of this stuff is." Kari complained.

TK looked up at Kari. "That's the fun part. You don't even know what it is, but you don't know if you like it." He explained.

"This sounds like it may be non-lethal: I'll have a #4." Kari said, looking up at TK.

TK looked back at the menu. _#4? #3 sounds better to me..._ He thought. "I think I'm going with the #3." He stated.

Kari nodded. They stared at each other for a while before the waiter came back.

"Here we are." He said, putting down a small cushion, followed by a silver pot. He then put 2 cups on the table, in front of each of them, and filled them. "So... Are we ready to order?" He asked, holding a white card and a pen.

"Kari..." TK said.

"I'll have the #4." She said.

"Ok." He finished writing, "And for the gentleman?" He asked.

"I'll have the #3." He ordered.

"Very good. I'll be back shortly with your orders."

TK picked up his cup of tea and tasted it. "Whew. It's the good kind of green tea." He said, sipping it again.

Kari picked up hers and sipped it. "Yep. Good ol' green tea."

TK nodded.

"I have a confession, TK." Kari said, looking at her tea.

TK frowned. "You don't like green tea?"

Kari chuckled. "You always know how to make me laugh, TK."

TK smiled. "So what's your confession?" He continued.

"This isn't really an apology for annoying me on the phone." She said.

TK looked at Kari's face. _She wouldn't pull something, would she?_ He thought.

"I've actually wanted to go out on a date with you for a while. I've just never had a reason to. Plus I had Yolei's help..." She fidgeted with her cup.

TK laughed softly. "I've wanted to go out with you too. You're all I ever think of. You're the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I see when I go to sleep at night. That's, of course, if I can even get to sleep. And when I do, I dream of you. It's you, 24 hours a day."

Kari blushed. "Is that a bad thing?" She winked.

TK looked down in embarrassment. "I once refused to eat because I saw your face in my food."

Kari began giggling. "You're so sweet."

The waiter came back with 2 plates, one in each hand. "A #4 for the lady." He put the plate down in front of her. "And a #3 for the gentleman." He put the other plate down. "Enjoy your meals." He said, and then left.

TK looked down at his plate. It was filled with all kinds of... Something. He picked up his fork and poked at it. Kari was doing a similar examination of her food. TK finally broke down and put a small piece of brown... Something in his mouth.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty good." he said, putting more of the brown substance in his mouth.

Kari looked at him and down at her plate.

---FBT---

__

Well, if he can eat something he can't even pronounce the name of, than I guess I can too. She thought before sticking some white particles in her mouth.

They ate everything on their plates. The waiter came back.

"May I interest you in dessert?" He asked.

Kari shook her head.

"No thanks. But the meal was extraordinary!" He beamed.

"Good. Here's your bill. Thank you for dining with us tonight." He handed a small booklet to TK containing the receipt and pockets. TK put the owed amount in the pocket and stood up.

"Here you are." He handed it back to the waiter and helped Kari up.

They walked out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk.

"So... What movie did you want to see?" TK asked.

"Digimon." Kari replied.

TK frowned. "There's a movie about Digimon?"

Kari grabbed his hand. "Yep. I want to see what it's about."

TK returned the grip on his hand. "I thought WE were the only ones who knew about them."

"That's what I intend to figure out: If we ARE the only ones who know what Digimon are."

-Movie theater-

TK and Kari walked inside the large building to the ticket booth.

"How may I help you?" The ticket lady asked.

"2 for Digimon, please." He replied.

She pushed some buttons on her computer and 2 tickets were printed. "You better hurry, it starts in 2 minutes." TK paid and took the tickets.

"You want anything, Kari?" TK asked.

"No. I'm still feeling dinner." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

They walked into the dark room and sat down in the 5 row from the back.

"It looks like there's a bunch of kids in here, TK." Kari pointed out.

TK nodded.

The room then got darker than it was and the screen came to life. Kari put her head on TK's shoulder. 

---FBT---

__

Oh, TK. I love you. I want to be with you forever.

TK, being unprepared did the only thing he knew to do in this situation: He put his arm around her. The movie started. But neither of them really watched it. They were too busy thinking about each other.

The movie ended and the room got lighter. TK removed his arm and Kari sat up. They got up and walked out into the night, hand in hand. On the way back, they cut through the park. It was dark, but other people and the lights helped dispel the otherwise present fear the night held. They walked to a bench and sat down to admire the night. They resumed their movie theater positions and stared upward.

"Kari. My sweet Kari... How would the world revolve without your bright face to show it the way?" TK whispered. "I know I couldn't exist without you." He continued.

Kari smiled. "It would because of your warm smile and shining personality." She replied. She sat up and stared into TK's eyes. Even in the dull moonlight, his eyes reminded her of the blue skies of summers passed. Their bodies moved closer together. Their arms grappling around each other's body. They moved closer until their lips touched. The touched turned into a connection and they kissed silently for a long time.

Kari reluctantly pulled away from TK. "I should probably be getting home...." She said quietly.

TK nodded his head and got up. Kari stood and they walked out of the park.

-Kamiya apartment(for the 3rd time)-

TK lead Kari to the door to her apartment.

"I had a wonderful night." Kari said.

"Me too." TK replied.

"We'll do it again soon?" Kari asked.

TK smiled and nodded.

"Good." Kari stated. She then hugged TK and they kissed again. TK pulled this time. 

"I love you." TK said.

"I love you too." Kari said. She opened the door.

"Uhh, Kari?" TK asked.

Kari looked back at TK.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear someone scream at the park earlier?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Kari explained, "It was probably Davis. Don't worry."

With that, she walked in, waving behind her at TK. TK waved and then the door shut. TK smiled. He had done it. He went out with the girl he loved. He began to walk away when the door opened again. Tai walked out.

"Hey, looks like you 2 had fun tonight." Tai teased.

TK nodded furiously.

"You have any... Problems?" Tai inquired.

TK shook his head.

"So you didn't have to use... It?" Tai continued.

TK frowned and then remembered. _The knife!_ He screamed in his head. He reached down into his pocket and pulled it out.

"This? No. Didn't see Davis once!" He said.

Tai took the knife from TK's hand. "Good. Well, see you later."

Tai went back inside.

-Takashi apartment(for the last time)-

TK walked in. The place was dark. He looked at the clock on the VCR.

__

It's after mid-night. He considered. He walked into his room and closed the door. TK found it extremely difficult to sleep that night.

--

Ahhh. Sweet love. Sweet, sweet Takari.


End file.
